1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system for photographing an image and an information processing system.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, electronic still cameras capable of recording still images on a recording medium such as a memory card having solid-state memory elements have been put on the market. Electronic pocketbooks and portable computers, for which memory cards can be used, have also been commercialized. For inputting an image to a portable computer or the like, an image photographed using an electronic still camera is recorded in a memory card and then the card is inserted into the portable computer so that the image is read out.
However, in the foregoing method of recording an image photographed by an electronic still camera on a memory card and inserting the card into a portable computer for image reading, many steps must be taken for photogaphy. Moreover, both the electronic still camera and portable computer must be carried about. This is very inconvenient.
According to the present invention, an information processing apparatus and an image pickup apparatus have easy-to-use configurations.